bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Shizuku
Shizuku (滴, Shizuku) is a -for-hire currently employed by Yoken Shihōin as a bodyguard of sorts, despite the man's considerable level of power. Despite not possessing a , Shizuku's astounding swordsmanship had, at some point, given him a fearsome reputation in the as a warrior of insurmountable prowess. Appearance Shizuku boasts a rather ghastly appearance, likely due to unexplained living conditions and potentially supernatural heritage. This is made prevalent through his hair color, which is a striking silver. He fashions it in a simple manner, leaving it to part in the right with some locks coming down to his striking maroon eyes. To add to his almost ghost-like appearance, Shizuku boasts rather pale skin, to the point where it appears rather unhealthy. This naturally enhances his ordinary facial features quite prominently, including giving him a sharp-looking nose, thin lips, an angular jawline and a deep scar running from his left eye to his ear, though his young looks make them appear almost child-like. Nevertheless, Shizuku has a naturally enhanced build due to the physical training required for his incredible swordsmanship despite his standard physical stature in terms of his height. Shizuku's attire consists of a white, sleeveless (下着, under clothing), a black, sleeveless (小袖, small sleeve), a modified black (袴), white , white (足袋, foot pouch) and associated (草鞋). Above the majority of his attire, Shizuku wears a modified black haori that is kept zipped up and travels down to his knees. Personality History Synopsis Equipment (暗剣, Dark Sword): Anken are, for the most part, considered to be the arsenal of those who are considered to be assassins and would never be seen on a traditional swordsman's person. However, Shizuku's Anken are considered to be less daggers and more akin to a or . Thus, they are used against opponents whom Shizuku has deemed to be unworthy of his full strength. Shizuku displays remarkably utility with these small blades, quickly dispatching of most threats with ease. They are well-forged, enduring attacks of varying strengths without chipping. Although, Shizuku does state that regular maintenance is required to keep them in top shape, and that they have no hope of facing a "true" zanpakutō. These particular swords are hidden in his sleeves, specifically bound to his arms by a series of belts that prevent the edges from making contact with his skin. Miyatō (宮刀, Shrine Blade): A Miyatō is a which has been forged with the same design principles that govern the most basic function of the : the purification of souls. This is achieved through the exorcising water used in its initial forging, thus making it capable of keeping the balance of souls. This particular Miyatō is a rather lengthy blade that appears a bit more like a given its overall features. While the signature curve and edge of a katana are present, the hilt-less nature of the blade makes it a blade difficult to wield by most. The most notable feature about Miyatō are that they conduct spiritual power extraordinarily well, which can marginally increase the cutting power of a single blade depending on the quality of the reiryoku flowing through it and the swordsman itself, allowing it to clash with even -level blades on its lonesome. Powers and Abilities Swordsmanship Master Shizuku has, through centuries of experience and life-threatening battles, gained a level of skill in swordsmanship that very few can conventionally surpass. None of his techniques are formal, for he has learned solely through observation and individual practice, making his feats even more accomplished than what they already are. Despite not possessing a to bond with, even the likes of Yoken demonstrated admiration for his dedication to the art, following the small clash that would ascertain whether Yoken was a viable candidate for the title of Shizuku's employer. : Warrior's Tenets (武士の教条, Bushi no Kyōjō): *'Issoku Ittō no Maai' (一足一刀の間合い, Interval of One Foot and One Sword): *'Tai Sabaki' (体捌き, Body's Judgement): *'Gōjūken' (硬柔剣, Hard and Soft Sword): *'Yuradō' (揺ら道, Swaying Path): *'Ryūiki' (竜息, Dragon's Breath): Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes Category:Males Category:Original Characters